


The Proposal

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Loki loves Tony and would be willing to do anything for him. After a proposal, they meet in the middle on a very grim choice.





	The Proposal

It was date night once again. The one night a week that no matter what happened Tony and Loki would find a way to be together. They had gone through quite a few in the two years that they were together, and their date nights had always been interesting. Once when Tony was in the hospital, Loki had shown up with some takeout from a fast food restaurant that both knew he didn't like but Tony did, that was his compromise for the evening giving thanks to the fact that Tony was alive and well. There have been other times, where Tony had to make similar sacrifices or even worse. Sometimes, after the war, there were days when Loki couldn't get out of bed. The phantom pain of a broken neck haunted him and it made it unbearable to even think about moving. Those were the days that Tony made his favourite home-cooked meals the way Loki had taught him, although they were never quite as good as when Loki made them.

Tonight was a similar event, Tony had noticed that something was clearly on the God's mind. He wasn't very social that day and perhaps he wasn't feeling the best either, he wasn't his usual self. Thor was most likely happy given the fact that he had not been stabbed in two to three days, but it's still worried everyone at the tower who had grown to know Loki since he had moved in.

They sat at one of the tables that Tony had decorated and all of Loki's favourite linens and candles. He had to admit, Loki was fairly demanding when it came to interior design. It was cute the way he would fuss over colours, said it reminded him of his mother. That's why tonight Tony had tried extra hard to remember all of the stupid things Loki had told him in the past.

It was awkward at first, the small talk was few and far between even for them; which they had to admit, was terrifyingly silent. Tony broke the ice first, "so? How's the pork roast? Probably better than usual. I had to get Steve to help after I over seasoned the first one."

Loki chuckled softly for the first time that evening. "It's wonderful Anthony. But I think I may have to thank that star-spangled idiot later."

“Yeah make that two of us. The one I made, even Peter couldn’t eat and I’ve seen him eat some really weird shit.” 

Loki halfheartedly laughed, “yes. Strange indeed.” His eyes scanned his plate as he did little more than play with its contents. “I’m sorry Anthony. I believe I’ve ruined our evening. I may just return to my room.” 

That's when Tony knew something was seriously wrong. They had separate rooms, they were individuals with individual needs and space, but not on date night. Date night no matter whether they were in the mood or not, they spent the night together. It was usually in Tony's room and no matter how they were feeling, it was a nice relaxing night. No going to the workshop, or sneaking out to cause mischief, or occasionally to stab a brother, it was just them. For Loki to not want to even spend the time there that night, it made Tony worried.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad? I can't always tell with you Loki, so you need to tell me when something's wrong. Otherwise, I won't be able to fix it."

Loki grew his own worried expression. " no of course, not Tony, there's just something that's been on my mind and I don't think that I'm ready to quite bring it up to you yet."

“So I did do something wrong?” 

“No.” 

"Then you can tell me. I won't be mad with you if that's what you're worried about."

“I- no. I’m not worried about. I’m worried answer to my two questions will be.”

“Just ask, Mischief. Don’t worry too much. I’m sure you’ll like the answers I’ll give.”

“Alright,” Loki sighed, setting his cutlery down. “I-I’m not sure how to ask this. Your culture and mine are vastly different; though I’m not much of a man for tradition either. I,”

“You’re rambling, Loki. Just spit it out.”

He sucked in a worried breath. “Fine, you impatient prude. I-I was wondering if, perhaps, you would like to be married? To-to me?”

Tony had to admit, he wasn't expecting that one. There was always something odd going on in the Gods mind, so he was never sure what he was going to say, yet he'd sooner believe that he wished for Tony to partake in a murder sooner than a marriage.

He must have stayed silent too long because when he focused again, Loki was blushing profusely and stumbling to his feet. "I'm sorry," his voice cracked. "I knew I shouldn't have. I was being stupid. I'm so sorry!"

He rushed towards the door trying to stifle the tears when he heard a soft, “yes.” 

“W-What did you say?” He stopped in his tracks, turning to face the now standing man.

“I said yes,” Tony stated as if it were the simplest question he’d ever been asked. “I’ll admit though, I never thought you’d want to.” He made his way slowly around the dinner table, embracing Loki as soon as he was in arms reach. “I didn’t think you’d be able to put up with me that much.”

Loki was not good with hugs, and this was definitely not one of his proudest moments as he leaned into Tony’s chest but made no effort to move his arms in return. “You want to marry me.”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“You do? You accept my proposal? Even without the promise of a dowery? Knowing that I will never be king and that marrying my brother would give you the rightful name of ‘King of Asgard.’ You Instead will be prince Anthony, husband of Loki.”

“That- yeah that pretty much details what’s going to happen.” The smile returned to Loki’s face. Even though he hid it in the wall of hair covering most of his face, Tony could still see it and if softened his worry. “Now that we’ve established that, what was the second question that you wanted to ask me?”

Tony; once again, was caught off guard. If marriage was on the table he expected the subject of kids to be the next plate served to him but Loki had other ideas. “I have a gift for you,” he softly pulled out of Tony’s grasp. “You may take it if you’d like and I will not be upset if you refuse it. It’s a big decision.”

“W-What is it?”

Loki raised his hand to summon something. Within seconds something shining gold in the dim candlelight appeared. An apple. "You know what this is?" Tony nodded, barely believing his eyes. "Good. You are a mortal, Anthony. If you wish to stay with me for a few extra thousand years, I would love you too."

“I love you Loki; I do, but-”

“You do not lust eternal life?” After a moment's thought, Tony shook his head. “I understand. You’ve lived a hard life already. This would only add to the nightmares.”

“But if I don’t, you’ll be alone for so long.”

“No,” Loki smiled slightly to menacingly. “I will spend the rest of my life with you. When you pass, I will too. It’s easy to kill a God when he wishes for death.”

“NO!”

“Yes,” he soothed. “I’m barely older than a thousand and I’ve faced death perhaps one too many times already. I have stared it in the eyes and both run from it and embraced it. Following you into it’s caressing arms is the only way I can see my soul finally accepting it and if that means a difference of a thousand years or one year; well, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Tony was speechless for a moment as the reality of the situation hit him. He tried to push out a joke to diffuse the tension but instead, he whispered a pitiful, "what if we met in the middle then? I'll eat half. Give us a few more years."

“Thank you, Anthony.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

 

 

Time went by quickly at times and so agonizingly slow at others. He was so happy that he and Loki were together, married, debating kids and causing mischief together but he was reminded at each loved one's funeral that he was not meant to be there. One after the other, loved ones came and went. Rodey and Peter's were the hardest, not only on him but Loki as well. After that, they kept mostly to themselves for years.

One particularly bad day of nightmares and a hundred years of pent-up grief seemed to be too much for Tony's barely demi-god body. Loki found him in his workshop slumped over the desk in a pile of what was once the Spider suit. It took him only a few moments to realize the paleness of Tony's skin and lack of snoring meant his passing.

With a tear-filled smile, Loki carried Tony's body to the bed they had spent years sharing and carefully tucked him in as if he were sleeping. "Good-bye my dear, Anthony. But I will see you again soon."

He sent one final message to Tony's phone with those exact words as if he was going to receive it. He then sent one wishing Thor a good life without him. Hoping to one day; far in the future, see him again in the afterlife. After that, he held one of Tony's hands and summoned a vial containing the poison he always feared he would have to use.

It acted fast and painlessly and before he knew it, he was standing in a field he recognized from his other brushes with death; only this time his feet were firmly on the ground and not far over were the smiling faces of those he hadn’t seen in too many years. In the center stood a tearful Tony. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”

They embraced just the same as the day he proposed, only this time, Loki hugged back.


End file.
